Mako Mermaids: What If?
by KitKatEmerald
Summary: A series of 'what if...' one shots. Most chapters probably won't be very long because they're just short one shots. If you'd like to take the idea of a chapter and elaborate on it, leave it in a review or PM. Also, you can review some suggestions that you'd like us to write about.
1. Story 1

**Story One**

**What if Nixie, Sirena and Lyla told Zac they were mermaids when they first met him?**

**Set in Season 1, Episode 6: Dolphin Tale**

* * *

"Well done," Lyla said, standing up as Nixie arrived back at their table. "You sure handled that."

Nixie had been trying to befriend Zac, in order for the girls to gain his trust and get rid of his powers, but as just shown by Lyla's sarcastic words, it hadn't gone very well at all. Lyla confidently walked over to Zac and Cam's table and picked up the box of seafood that Carly had just placed on the empty chair next to the boys. "Let me give you a hand with this."

"Uh, I think I can manage," Zac replied, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"No, really, it's no problem." As Lyla exited the Ocean Café, Zac and Cam followed her, wondering what was going on with these strange new girls.

Nixie rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said to Sirena. "Let's go give Lyla a hand."

* * *

"First time I saw this place, I liked it." Lyla was referring to Zac's place as she walked around, studying the furniture in the clustered room.

Zac frowned and looked up from where he was storing the seafood into a cupboard. "This is the first time," he said, beginning to get a little suspicious.

Luckily, Lyla was quick enough to come up with an excuse. "Right, I mean-"

But then Nixie cut her off. "Lyla, just shut up. Stop trying to cover it up." Lyla and Sirena turned to her, eyes widened.

"What? If we want to get the pod back, we need to get this done. We can't waste our time telling stupid lies to a land boy."

"What are you talking about…?" Zac asked. He was starting to think these girls were actually delusional.

"We know you're a merman," Nixie stated.

Now it was Zac's turn to widen his eyes. "Merman? Th-They don't exist. I'm n-not a merman…" he stuttered. "That's just a… a myth. Yeah, it's all just made up."

Lyla sighed, grabbed Zac's arm and pulled him outside. Zac tried to free himself from her grip, but for a teenage girl, Lyla was quite strong. Nixie and Sirena followed their friend outside, just in time to see her pushing Zac into the water.

"What are you doing?" Sirena hissed.

"What's done is done," Lyla replied. "It's Nixie's fault." With that, Lyla jumped in after Zac, and the other two were quick to follow.

Zac was about to swim away when he heard the sound of three splashes, which were clearly the three girls diving in after him. He knew they had already seen him - it was too late. But Zac got a shock when he turned around to see Sirena, Nixie and Lyla behind him with tails.

* * *

"So, you were born as mermaids?" Zac asked in amazement. The three girls nodded.

"And it's my fault that your family - I mean, pod - cast you out?"

Lyla placed her hand over his to comfort him. "No. It's not your fault. You didn't mean to fall into the moon pool. It was just a matter of wrong place, wrong time."

Zac gave a watery smile. "So if I get rid of my powers, your pod will come back?"

The girls nodded once again.

"Well then, let's figure out how to turn me back into a normal guy again."

* * *

**A/N: In my opinion, Nixie, Sirena and Lyla would have been much better off if they had just told Zac they were mermaids in the first place. The only reason they became enemies was because the girls let Zac believe they were normal girls.**

**-Emmy**


	2. Story 2

**Story Two**

**What if Cam had become a merman?**

**Set in Season 1 Episode 26: Decision Time**

* * *

**Cam's POV**

I slowly stepped back, and all of a sudden, I felt something strange and looked down. I was sinking through the ground! I felt myself falling - what was happening?! But then I realised; I was falling into the moon pool. Yes! After all this time, I was finally going to become a merman! And not just any merman... I was going to become the most powerful merman ever to live! I would be at one with the gods, and while I was at it, I would probably score a fish-chick too. I mean, what girl wouldn't love to date a god?

As I fell, head first, I grinned triumphantly, and held out the trident in front of me, so that it was pointed towards the rippling water. I was going to do it! But as I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the dive, I felt myself come to an abrupt halt. What happened? I opened my eyes to see Lyla, Sirena and Nixie, holding up their hands in an attempt to stop me. Blue light was shining from their weird magic rings - they had one each now - and it formed a forcefield to stop me from falling into the water. No! They couldn't defeat me; not after all I'd done to get here!

"You can't stop me!" I roared, and put all of my energy into getting rid of the power from their rings. When Lyla's ring ran out of energy, then Sirena's ring too, I had the utmost faith that I would become a merman tonight. Nixie had a fierce look on her face - I wondered if that meant she didn't like me anymore? Oh well, there were plenty of fish in the sea - literally.

As the light from the full moon began to fade, I put even more energy into the trident, and finally, Nixie's ring started to lose it's power. The light it cast faded and faded, and the forcefield got lower and lower. Suddenly, I started to fall quickly again! I had done it! I fell underwater with a splash, and surfaced a few seconds later. I had a tail! Just at that moment, the water around us suddenly thrashed, and Zac, along with the trident that I had dropped as I hurtled down so suddenly, surfaced too.

"Oh, thanks for the present," I said with a devious smile, snatching the trident from Zac's hands. I raised it above my head and lightning flashed around the cave. Smoke filled the air. I couldn't see a thing for a few minutes until it cleared. And when it did, I noticed that the walls seemed to be walls no longer, with crystals lined up forming some sort of blue sparkling wall... type thing. Then the trident glowed once more, and rock covered the crystals. It was at that moment that I also realised a chunk of rock was missing from one side of cave, almost as if a doorway.

"Nice going, Cam," Nixie seethed. "You've destroyed our home."

With that, she dove underwater, Lyla and Sirena closely following behind after shooting me glares.

"I can't believe you," Zac said, shaking his head. "I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't think you would ever sink this low." Then Zac left too.

Okay, so maybe I had lost all my friends. Maybe I had destroyed the moon pool. But a merman this powerful could get anything he wanted, and that was exactly what I was going to do. I would be the greatest of all mortals and even _im_mortals who ever lived!_  
_

* * *

**A/N: If you didn't get the idea, basically, the Mako Mermaids moon pool changed into the H2O moon pool. Because obviously Mako Mermaids and H2O are set either in different times, or in different dimensions or something, so my theory is that Mako Mermaids is set before H2O and that's why the moon pools are different.**

**-Kat xxx**


End file.
